Phineas and Ferb: The Lion King
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Basically a PnF spin of The Lion King. Phineas is the creative and mischeivous prince of Danville and the country itself. His life turns for the worst when he beleives that he has killed his father. Running away, he attempts to put the past behind him with the help of some new friends. However, a flame is kindled between him and an old friend. Will he go back? Contains Phinabella!
1. Prologue

**I apologize to each and everyone of you who helped me out during my writer's block for this story. But in the end, I had to rewrite this story completely, and change the cast oh-so-slightly.**

**Cast**

**Phineas = Simba**

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Heinz) = Mufasa**

**Baljeet = Timon**

**Buford = Pumbaa**

**Isabella = Nala**

**Alt. Doofenshmirtz (Doof) = Scar**

**Ferb = Rafiki**

**Perry = Zazu**

**Linda = Sarabi**

**Vivian Garcia-Sharpio = Sarafina**

**Norm Bots = The Hyenas**

**I'd like to thank Laura Latts and iheartphinabella05 who both helped me in my final dicision. NobodieZ, my most sincerest apologies for not using your OC. **

**Now, some of you may be wondering: why did I make Dr. D Mufasa and Perry Zazu? And I'll tell you...remember my temper tantrum about Across the 2nd Dimension, how I promised revenge on Perry for down-grading Ferb's role? Well what better way to torture him than to make him a comic relief character and making Dr. D a respectable character? XD**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy despite the changes that I made.**

**P/F/P/F**

**Prologue**

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And blinking, step into the sun**_

_**There's more to see, than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**(~)**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rolling high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

_**(~)**_

_**It's the circle of life~!**_

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair, and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

_**'Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**It's the circle**_

_**The circle of life~!**_

_**(~)**_

One thing that Perry hated about his job more than anything else was the fact that he had to go seek out Doof when needed. The man was probably in his office, rambling about how he should've been king. And as the anthromorphic platypus walked into the room that barely had any light on, and there he was, rambling to himself, not even giving a glance to Perry, whose attention was to another platypus...a cyborg.

Platyborg growled at his counterpart, who glared back. It was no use, however. It could smell his fear. Doof finally gazed his attention to Perry and glared. "Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to yourself," Perry asked, trying not to stare at the cyborg growling at him, "People already think you're insane enough."

"What do you want," Doof asked.

"I'm here to announce, that King Heinz is on his way," Perry answered, "So you better have a good excuse of why you missed the cerimony this morning."

"Here's one," Doof said, "I could care less about that stupid newborn."

Perry growled. "Doof, those are fighting words!"

"Oh, I quiver with _fear_," Doof said, standing up with a smirk.

Perry gasped as he saw Platyborg walking over to him, an angry smile, if that made any sense, upon his face.

"Doof," called a voice, "If that cyborg puts a hand on the platypus, I'll personally dismantle it."

Perry sighed in relief as Heinz walked into the room, his arms crossed. "Impecable timing, your majesty."

Platyborg walked back to Doof, disappointed and angry as he went by his side. "Well," Doof said, "If it isn't my dear brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Linda and I didn't see you at the presentation of Phineas," Heinz said.

"That was today," Doof said with clear sarcasm, "Oh I feel simply awful. It must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is," Perry retorted, "As the king's brother you should've been first in line."

Perry gasped as Platyborg suddenly jumped in front of him on all fours, letting out an quick snicker. The platypus quickly hid behind Heinz as Doof said, "Well, I was first in line...until that little runt was born."

"That _runt_ is my son," Heinz said, "And your future king."

"Oh, I shall practice my courtsy," Doof mocked as he and Platyborg began walking passed Heinz, earning a glare from that said person.

"You better watch yourself from now on, Doof," Heinz warned, "You couldn't imagine what I would do if my son gets involved."

"Was that a threat," Doof asked.

"It'll be more than that if you keep getting out of line," Heinz said, crossing his arms.

"Temper, temper," Doof said, "I wouldn't dream of fighting you."

Perry and Platyborg looked at Doof in shock, even glancing to each other, both wondering if they heard right. "Why not," Perry asked, eyeing the man as if he were up to something devious.

"Simple," Doof said, "When it comes to brains, I've got plenty of it. When it comes to brute strength, that's a different story."

As Doof and Platyborg left, Heinz sighed. Perry looked up at him and said, "There's one in every family sire," a pause, "Two in mine actually. And they always manage to ruin special occassion."

"What am I going to do with him," Heinz asked, more to himself than to Perry.

Perry grinned. "He'd be great from target practice," he joked.

"Perry," Heinz said in a way that seemed shocked, but still smiled.

"And just think," Perry said as the two of them were leaving the room, "The archers may miss the apple on his head."

The two of them chuckled. As they left, neither of them noticed the blueprints on the desk...

**(~)**

In the outskirts of the kingdom, there was a hut with a tree standing through the roof as if it were some kind of ladder. Climbing up the tree was a green-haired young man with a strange staff in his left hand. He had been very busy ever since the birth of the future king; heaven knows what he had been doing at the time. Ferb was a quiet one, and lived alone. The reason was unknown, but as curious as everyone was, no one ever asked him. Not that he would tell them anyway, considering that he wasn't in the kingdom that often. And when he was in the kingdom, it was because of urgent buisness that he had to take care of with King Heinz.

No one but the king knew of his powers. No one knew, not even the king, that he could have visions. But that was why he was so busy, planning for this recent vision to occur. All the important visions were painted on the tree. This recent painting that he was working on happened to be of Phineas. Unfortunately, the vision he had was not clear to him yet, but despite this he smiled, knowing all would turn alright. After all, his visions had never turned him down before...

...He just hoped it would be for the better.

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope you guys liked the rewrite. :3**

**Now you may notice that the dialogue seems different from the movie. Alot of stuff in this will differ from the movie. Why? Well...none of these characters are lions. So, yeah, had to be done.**

**You may reveiw or shoot me becaue of my betrayal. *ties a blindfold around my eyes* FIRE WHEN READY!**


	2. Chapter 1: It's the Circle of Life

**...I'm still waiting to be shot...Oh, you decided to wait until you read this chapter? Okay then. Go ahead.**

**I forgot to mention that some of this will also be based off of the broadway version of The Lion King, cause I got to see it last year. :3**

**I mean, yeah, not in New York, but in my state. It was awesome. :D**

**P/F/L/K**

**Chapter 1: Its the Circle of Life**

_Ten years later..._

It was the middle of July in the Kingdom, and everyone was enjoying the sunshine, some even sweating to death. Phineas was no exception. Phineas jumped into the pool, splashing his best friend Isabella, who laughed in reply.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella laughed, "What'cha doin'?"

"Apparantly causing a water war," Phineas growled playfully as he splashed his friend who did the same to him.

Perry and Pinky, a non-speaking dog, were also hit by the waves as they splashed at eachother. Perry groaned as the children played and said to the shivering chihuahua, "Why do I go through with this job?"

Pinky barked.

"Oh, right. Royal duties," Perry said thoughtfully. It was strange, he never complained about this before. There was a pause.

"Hey, Pinky. Have you ever considered getting a job?"

Pinky barked again, rather annoyed by his friend's question. Perry raised a paw to his cheek, tapping his finger onto his beak in annoyance and said, "Oh... that's right, you can't talk..."

As the laughing finally ceased, the two gasped for breath, still smiling. Suddenly, an idea popped into Phineas' head, almost immediatly. "I've got it! We could create huge water guns that look like real weaponry and-!"

"No!," Perry yelled before falling into the water due to leaning over the edge. The children laughed as Perry got onto an inner-tube. "Just, no. I'm sorry, but we have no time for those shennanigans today. Remember, you still have that lesson you're father is giving you."

"Oh, right" Phineas chuckled, "Almost forgot about that."

_"Besides, in all honesty I don't want to be used as a lab rat for whatever it is you're creating,"_ Perry was tempted to say, but kept his mouth shut. Thirty minutes past before Phineas went to go meet with his father back at the palace; Perry simply went off to find some other chore for him to do, while Isabella went to dry off.

Phineas had grown to be a creative young child. He had been building things since he was given a hammer and a wrench for his fifth birthday, which (ironically) was given to him by his uncle. If anyone saw him, he would either be with drawing blueprints, building something, or he's with his father, uncle, or Isabella. Perry would tag along with Phineas just to make sure he was safe. He had a responsibility after all.

Three hours later, Phineas and his father were hiking up a mountain outside of the city. They had planned to go up there for some time now, and for good reason. "What was it that you wanted to show me, dad," Phineas asked, getting tired as he climbed.

"You'll see, Phineas," Heinz replied.

They reached a cliff on the side of the mountain, revealing the entire kingdom. Phineas' jaw-dropped in awe. True, he had seen almost all of the kingdom (almost, considering how big it was), but never in this veiw. It was huge, beyond recognition. "As you can see, Phineas," Heinz said, "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow," Phineas said. He turned to his father as he continued.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun," Heinz explained, "One day, Phineas, the sun will set on my time here; and will rise for you as the new king."

Phineas turned back to the kingdom. "So this'll all be mine," Phineas asked.

"Everything," Heinz answered with a small nod.

"Everything the light touches," Phineas said to himself. He then turned to his father again, pointing to the distance. "What about that shadowy place," he asked.

Heinz glared at the area, earning a confused look from Phineas. "That's beyond our boarders," Heinz said, "Under any circumstance should you go there, Phineas."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants," Phineas said.

Heinz smiled at his son. "There's more to being king than getting your way all the time," he said.

Phineas grinned. "There's more?"

"Phineas," Heinz chuckled.

The two of them stayed up the mountain for a while, and then began climbing down. As they began walking down, Heinz continued, "You see, Phineas, everything exists in a delicate balance. A king must understand that balance in all roles of the community. From high society, to the farmers and so on."

"But dad," Phineas said, "The farmers work for us don't they?"

"Yes, but let me explain: without farmers, we would not be able to gain food. And the high society, and the kingdom itself, will starve. And so, we are all connected in the great circle of life."

Phineas nodded in understanding...or at least was trying to understand, until Perry frantically ran over as they reached the ground. "Sire," he shrieked.

"Yes Perry," Heinz asked calmly.

"Norm Bots," Perry said, "In the city square!"

Heinz's face turned into a serious glare. The Norm Bots had appeared eight years ago, causing trouble in the city. No one knew where these monstrocities came from, lesser still who made them, but they had killed several people, and had caused so much damage. as he began to leave, he turned back to Perry and said, "Perry, take Phineas home."

Phineas began to frown. "Aw, dad, can't I come?"

"No son," Heinz said, "It's too dangerous."

As the king left, Phineas groaned in disappointment. "I never get to go anywhere."

"Ah, Phineas, one day you'll be king," Perry reminded the young prince as they began walking back to the palace, "Then you can destroy those idiotic scrap-heeps from dawn until dusk."

When they got home, the first place Phineas went to was his uncle. He knew very well that Isabella was most likely busy taking archery lesson with her mother at this time. He found his uncle in the throne room, looking out a window, bored out of his mind. Beside him, as always, was Platyborg, who noticed Phineas and gave a small smile to the boy. Phineas grinned as he went over to the man and his platypus-cyborg in excitement, "Hey Uncle Doof, Platyborg, guess what?"

Doof seemed to cringe, earning a glance from Platyborg, though Phineas didn't notice. "I despise guessing games," he muttered.

"I'm gonna be king of the entire country," Phineas said, though he didn't sound like he was bragging, more like he had just figured out something he had longed to know.

"Oh goody," Doof said with sarcasm that the young boy couldn't detect.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom," Phineas said walking over next to his uncle, "And I'm gonna rule it all!"

"Yes," Doof said, rather annoyed, "Well forgive me for not leaping for joy, I've had a long, tiring day you know?"

Phineas hummed in thought and turned to his uncle. "Uncle Doof, when I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle," Doof answered, earning a laugh from Phineas.

"You're so weird," Phineas said with an innocent grin.

Doof grinned back at the boy, but not for the same reason. "You have no idea," he said, "So," he turned to slowly walk away, followed by his nephew and Platyborg, "your father showed you the entire kingdom, eh?"

"Everything," Phineas answered.

The three stopped by another window. It was the one that showed the area that Phineas' father had warned him about before. "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise of the northern boarder," Doof asked, though he and Platyborg already knew the answer. Heinz would never let his son go there in a million years.

"Well, no," Phineas said with a frown, "He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right," Doof said with fake sterness, "It's far too dangerous! Only the bravest of people go there."

Phineas gave a small glare to his uncle. "Well I'm brave," Phineas said, "What's out-?"

"I'm sorry, Phineas," Doof interrupted, "I can't tell you."

"Why not," Phineas asked.

"Phineas," Doof said with a chuckle as he ruffled the young boy's hair, "You know I'm looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

Phineas smirked. "Yeah, right," he said, "I'm your _only _nephew."

"All the more reason to be protective," Doof said turning away from Phineas as if he was deep in thought, "An abandoned war zone is no place for a child such as yourself," there was a pause, "Whoops."

"An abandoned what," Phineas grinned again, "Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much," Doof looked back to the child and continued, "Well, I suppose you'd find out sooner or later, you being so clever and all. Promise me one thing, boy, never go to that dreadful place. There's no telling what may happen."

Phineas thought for a moment. The mischeivious grin made Doof smile evilly inside. "No problem," Phineas said, obviously lying.

"There's a good lad," Doof said, "Now I have some business to take care of. You run off and have fun. And remember: it's our little secret."

Phineas nodded, and ran out of the throne room excitedly. Doof smirked, while Platyborg didn't really know what to think. Phineas was probably the most oblivious child he had ever met. His uncle despised the young boy more than anyone else in the kingdom, while Platyborg actually seemed to care about the child despite having detested the child as an infant at first. He walked out of the throne room and into his office. On the back of the room was a giant machine with a dish on the top. He kept telling people that it was an old weather machine that he decided to fix up. In reality, it was the machine that controlled the Norm Bots. To everyone, the first time anyone saw the Norm Bots was during a massacre that they caused. When to Doof and Platyborg it was merely a test-run that went exceedingly well.

Doof had planned to kill Phineas several times in the past. He knew very well that, most likely, Phineas wasn't even going to listen to his "warnings" and was probably going to bring someone with him anyway. And since he couldn't possibly take his mother or heaven forbid Perry along with him, there still remained one person: Isabella Garcia Sharpio. He grinned and snickered cruelly as he began working the machine.

_Looks like I'll be killing two birds with one stone today...or should I say, several of them?_

**A/N:**

**Well, there you go. Chapter 1.**

**I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow after I take a shower, do piano, and write it down. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Okay, so, here's chapter 2. :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 2: Just Can't Wait To Be King**

Phineas had gone out back where traget practice was usually held. The group of archers, all female, were taking a break. Isabella, being the only other child living in the palace, was the youngest there, and was resting on a stump with her mother close by fixing her bow. Phineas went over to her and said "Hey, Isabella."

"Hi Phineas," Isabella greeted with a smile, "What'cha doin?"

"I just heard about this great place," Phineas whispered to her, "I came to see if you wanted to come."

Isabella frowned. "Phineas, I need to practice," she said.

"But you're on break," Phineas said, "And besides, it won't be long. It'll be like you never left."

Isabella thought for a moment, then smiled and asked, "So where are we going," she frowned, glaring a bit, "It better not be anywhere dumb."

"No, it's really cool," Phineas stated.

"And where is this really cool place?"

Phineas cringed. He forgot his mother took on archery as well. He turned to his mother wearing a cheesey grin and said, "Um...around downtown."

"Downtown," Isabella asked, "What's so great about downtown?"

"I'll show you when we get there," Phineas whispered harshly.

Isabella nodded in understanding. She turned to her mother. "Mom, can I go with Phineas," she asked politely.

Vivian turned to them and smiled. "I dunno," she said and glanced to Phineas' mother, "What do you think Linda?"

"Well..." Linda looked as if she was in thought, still smiling.

"_Please?_" Phineas and Isabella asked in unison, folding their hands together.

"It's alright with me," Linda said earning a cheer from the two children as they danced, "As long as Perry goes with you."

The dancing stopped immediately, and was replaced with disappointed groans. "Not Perry," was all Phineas said.

**(~)**

"Step lively, children. The sooner we get to downtown, the sooner we can leave."

It was rather odd going around the city being lead by a talking platypus, but no one around them seemed to notice. They were just too busy, Phineas and Isabella supposed. Isabella turned to Phineas, a small curious smile on her face. "So where are we really going," she asked.

"An abandoned warzone," Phineas answered softly.

"WOW!"

Phineas hushed her and pointed at Perry. Isabella giggled sheepishly. "Right," she said, "So how are we gonna ditch the duck?"

As Phineas began whispering to Isabella, Perry turned to them. He put two and two together and smiled, walking over to them. "Ah, seeds of romance blossoming," he said, stopping all conversation from the other two as they looked down to him, "Your parents will be thrilled! What with you being betrothed and all."

"Be-what," Phineas asked for the both of them.

"Betrothed," Perry repeated, "Intended. Affianced."

Phineas and Isabella gave each other confused glances. They turned back to Perry who still smiled. "Meaning," Isabella asked slowly.

"One day you two are going to be married," Perry explained rather joyfully.

Phineas and Isabella recoiled in disgust. "I can't marry her," Phineas protested, "She's my friend!"

"Yeah," Isabella added, "It'll be so weird!"

Perry turned away from the two, crossing his arms. "Well sorry to burt your bubble," he said while Phineas mouthed him mockingly, "But you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition going on from generations."

"Well, when I'm king," Phineas said with a smirk, "That'll be the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around," Perry said, smirking as well.

"Well in that case," Phineas said walking ahead of the platypus, his arms crossed behind his back as if acting suspiciously innocent, "You're fired."

Perry glared. "Nice try, kid," Perry said, "But only the king can do that."

"Well, he is the future king," Isabella countered.

"Yeah," Phineas said, "So you'll have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't," Perry said, losing his temper, "And with an additude like that I beleive your shaping up to be a pretty pathic king indeed!"

Phineas turned to Perry, grinning wickedly. "Not the way I see it!"

With that, Phineas and Isabella began running ahead of Perry, who chased after them, telling them to slow down.

**(~)**

**Phineas: I'm gonna be a mighty king**

**All enemies conserve!**

**Perry: I've never seen a king or beast **

**With quite so little nerve**

**Phineas: I'm gonna be the main event**

**Like no king was before!**

**I'm brushing up, I'm looking down**

**I'm working on my ROAR!**

**Perry: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

**Phineas: Oh I just can't wait to be king~!**

**(~)**

"You've rather a long way to go, kid, if you think-!"

**Phineas: No one saying "do this"**

"Now when I said said that-."

**Isabella: No one saying "be there"**

"What I meant was-."

**Phineas: No one saying "stop that"**

"What you don't realize-!"

**Phineas/Isabella: No one saying "see here"!**

"NOW SEE HERE!"

**Phineas/Isabella: Free to run around all day!**

"That's definately out!"

**Phineas: Free to do it all my way~!**

**(~)**

**Perry: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!**

**Isabella: Kings don't need advice from platypuses for a start**

**Perry: If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out!**

**Out of service, out of Danville itself**

**I wouldn't hang about!**

**This child is is getting wildly out of wing**

**Phineas: Oh I just can't wait to be king~!**

**(~)**

**Phineas: Everybody look left!**

**Isabella: Everybody look right!**

**Phineas: Everywhere you look, I'm**

**Phineas/Isabella: Standing in the spotlight!**

"Not yet!"

**Background singers: Let everybody go for broke and sing**

**Let's hear it in the on the ground and on the wing**

**It's gonna be King Phineas' finest thing~!**

**Phineas: Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Isabella: Oh he just can't wait to be king!**

**Phineas: Oh I just can't wait~!**

**Isabella: Just can't wait~!**

**All (except Perry): To be king~!**

**(~)**

Perry panted and came to a stop, catching his breath. "Alright," he panted, "Enough of the games. Let's go-."

The platypus looked around, horrified to see both Phineas and Isabella had vanished. "Phineas," he called, "Isabella...oh crud."

**A/N:**

**You're all probably feeling bad for Perry right about now. That, or your laughing at his misfortune. XD**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. More to come later. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Bones and Skin

**I'm sure I'm not gonna be making any spoilers when I say that this is where things get all...um...dramatic hamster! :3**

**Warning: The song you are about to hear is very disturbing. It is also NOT a Lion King song; it is a "Rainbow-Dash-Presents" song.**

**Anyways, enjoy**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 3: Bones and Skin**

During the musical number, Phineas and Isabella had disappeared into the crowd of busy denizens. The two made it to a bus-stop, and rode a bus near their destination. The two spent the whole time in the vehicle panting, completely out of breath from the run. Perry gave a good chase, but in the end they managed to lose him. It would take him at least an hour to find out where they were.

Once off the bus, they began heading down to the abandoned warzone, laughing along the way. "I can't beleive that actually worked," Isabella said.

"I am a genius," Phineas bragged with a grin.

"Hey, genius," Isabella said with a glare, "It was my idea."

"Yeah," Phineas said, "But I pulled it off."

"With me," Isabella reminded, smirking.

"Oh really," Phineas asked, before slipping down a hill.

Isabella gasped and began running down to Phineas, when was flat on his face. "Are you okay," Isabell asked, helping Phineas up.

"Yeah," Phineas answered wiping the dust off his shirt, "Isabella...I think we made it."

The abandoned warzone, or hotzone as it were, was covered in burnt ground, old dugouts, and several tanks and other war vehicles. Weapons lied on the floor, either not working, out of ammo, or just lying there in the dirt. There were also piles of dirt and bones of victims of the battle. The damage was so bad there, that the sky was dark above it despite being daytime, and there seemed to be smoke as if there were still people there.

Phineas and Isabella began exploring the area immediately after they snapped out of their awe. Whether they were afraid or amazed, it was hard to say. The deeper they went into the area, the bigger it seemed to become.

"This place is creepy," Isabella thought out loud.

"Yeah," Phineas agreed, "Isn't it great?"

Isabella turned to Phineas, grinning mischeviously. "We could get into big trouble," she said.

"I know, right," Phineas replied.

The two made it to possibly the largest war machine they had ever seen. It looked like a tank, but it was bigger, longer, and its shape differed. The entrance on the side was wide open; in fact, the door had been torn clean off. "I wonder if there are bodies in there," Isabella wondered.

"There's only one way to find out," Phineas said walking towards the entrance, "Let's go check it out."

Out of nowhere, Perry jumped in front of the two, startling them into hugging. They quickly noticed and realised each other, awkwardly coughing, and then quickly glaring at Perry for causing the scare. "The only checking out you'll be doing is to check out of here," Perry growled.

As Perry began pushing the two away from the entrance, they groaned in dissapointment. Perry glared at them. "Don't you see," Perry said, quickly starting to crumble in fear, "We're way beyond boundries! We shouldn't even be here!"

"Hey, look," Phineas mocked, walking around Perry with Isabella following, "Beaver Beak is scared."

"It's Mr. Beaver Beak to you, Pointy," Perry said in a threatening tone that quickly fell as he went on, "And right now we're in great danger!"

"Danger," Phineas asked arrogantly as he walked to the entrance, facing the other two when he got there, "I walk on the wild side. I laugh at the face of danger! HA HA HA HA!"

Instead of hearing an echoing laughter from himself, he heard monotone laughter from behind. Still, he gasped in shock, and he and Isabella recoiled behind Perry, who stared in fear. Stranger still, no one came out. But the laughter was still heard.

"Okay, it's time to get going, yes," Perry asked (no, begged) as he began pushing the children out again, "I think we've had enough of this he-oof!"

Phineas and Isabella stopped and turned to see Perry had disapeared. "Perry," Phineas asked.

Moments later, an explosion was heard, followed by a scream. The children saw in horror as Perry flew across the sky, back to the kingdom. "PERRY!" The two screamed in unison. The laughter continued. Phineas grabbed Isabella by the wrist and began to run back to where they were before they fell in...unfortunately, they were hopelessly lost. "We couldn't have gotten far," Isabella panicked, "HELP!"

"Shush, someone might hear you," Phineas said.

"I-I know, but...wait," Isabella raised a hand to her ear, "Do you hear something?"

Phineas tilted his head in a way that helped him hear better. "...Actually, yes..." Phineas said, "Is that...music?"

**(~)**

**[Bones, bones, bones, blood-...]**

**(~)**

Suddenly, several Norm Bots appeared, knocking over debri or flying over it. Phineas and Isabella gasped in horror as they clung to each other again, this time not letting go. The robots came closer and closer to the two as they began to...sing?

**(~)**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**Norm Bot 1#: You've pretty eyes**

**Yes you do**

**Flesh and blood we want it too**

**We'll wear your bodies, like nice suites**

**So watch out now we're on the loose!**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**(~)**

The two began running from the persuing Norm Bots, with panic and terror filling in them. They only prayed that help would come from a silent plea. They were in so much panic that they even tried desprately to make a plan that would evidentally fail.

"Try giving it a hug," Isabella said, obviously not thinking, "Maybe your love will make it go away!"

"Helping," Phineas said, "You aren't!"

**(~)**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**Norm Bot 2#: There's no hope for little children!**

**Duinwich Horror's got nothing on us!**

**Antediluvian tales of woe**

**Trail behind wherever we go!**

**Give up now on your beliefs**

**Your very souls' beyond repreive!**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**(~)**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**Norm Bot 3#: Hear now, well, our proclomation**

**This is your lives' desitination**

**Surrender now**

**Be murdered first**

**At least you'll be spared from the worst**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**(~)**

"PHINEAS!"

Phineas looked down from the hill of bones and dirt, gasping in horror as Isabella began slipping down to the Norm Bots. Without thinking, he grabbed a bone from the ground, ran down to the Norm Bot closest to Isabella, and smacked it as hard as he could, giving Isabella enough time to run. Phineas dropped the bone and began to run for dear life, knowing he angered the "happy" robot even more.

"Oh great," Phineas cried, "That didn't slow them down at all!"

"I can't go on," Isabella panted, "What are we gonna do?"

"Up there," Phineas said pointing to a ledge over another tank.

The two began to frantically climb up the top of the tank. The ledge above it was too high for one to simply jump up and grab onto it, so Phines went onto his hands and knees, helping Isabella up. Because Isabella was more grown than Phineas, his hands slipped after a while, and the two fell off the tank to the ground. They stared up in horror as the Norm Bots began flying towards them, surrounding them in the process. Phineas quickly got up and used his body as a sheild for Isabella, not that it would do them any good. The two braced themselves as the Norm Bots' gun-hands were pointed at them.

**(~)**

**[Bones and skin, bones and blood-...]**

**Norm Bot 4#: Terror's our preferred vocation**

**Your life's slip brings us eletion**

**The old Great Race did fear our tread**

**So close your eyes, you'll soon be dead!**

**(~)**

A shot from a laser was suddenly heard. Both Phineas and Isabella expected death, but as they opened their eyes they saw the singing Norm Bot on the ground. It had been shot on its head, steam coming out from the hole. The Norm Bots turned to see a very pissed king, holding the weapon that killed the abomination. Beside him was not only Perry, who looked just as angered, but also two others: Pinky and an otter, Olive.

"DAD!" Phineas yelled joyfully, completely forgetting the fact that he was probably in big trouble after this.

Perry, Pinky, and Olive immediately attack the robots, with Heinz fighting along side them. Phineas and Isabella stared, jaw-dropped as the robots either fell dead or ran for the hills, litterally and not. Perry, along with his comrads, grinned victoriously, only for he himself to frown in shame as Heinz turned to glare at him. Phineas and Isabella began walking over to the man, neither knowing what to say.

"Dad, I-," Phineas began, but was cut off by his father.

"You delibritely disobeyed me," Heinz said glaring down at his son.

Phineas felt a sense of saddness overcome him, seeing his father angry at him. "Dad, I...I'm sorry."

"...Let's go home," was all Heinz said before beginning to lead the group out of the hotzone.

Isabella turned to Phineas, and began to smile softly at him. Phineas turned to her, albiet confused. "I thought you were really brave," she stated, softly but proudly.

This didn't manage to cheer up her friend, however, and she began to frown sadly once more. Unbeknownst to them, even to Pinky despite having thought he smelt someone else around, above the ledge hid Doof, who growled angrilly as they left.

**A/N:**

**And now we leave on a cliffhanger! I can't call it a cliffhanger because everyone saw it coming! :D**

**So what do you think? Was it too creepy for ya? Anyways, I'll probably post some chapters tomorrow. See ya'll later. :3**


	5. Chapter 4: They Live in You

**What you are about to read, is one of my favorite scenes from The Lion King movie! :D**

**You know, looking back to the last chapter, I think I made Dr. D like a boss in this story. I mean, c'mon, I made him Mufasa. gosh darnit. Plus his musical number in this is epic! I totally should've used that joke! XD**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. :3**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 4: They Live in You**

The journey back to the kingdom was a silent one. No one dared say a word after what had happened. After they returned to the castle grounds, Pinky and Olive left back to their posts. Perry was about to follow, when Doofenshmirtz called for him. The platypus walked over to him, albiet awkwardly considering what had just occured. "Yes sire," Perry asked.

"Take Isabella home, her mother must be worried sick," Heinz ordered, "I've got to teach my son a lesson."

The two turned over to Phineas and Isabella, only a small distance from them. Phineas tried to make himself as small as possible. Perry looked back to Heinz before walking over to Isabella, saying in a well collected tone, "Come Isabella," then Perry turned to Phineas and said, "Phineas...good luck..."

Perry took Isabella by the arm and took her to her home. Isabella glanced back at Phineas before both she and Perry disappeared into the castle. The young prince flinched at his father's voice, "_Phineas_."

The young boy followed Heinz into the garden behind the castle and had him sit with him on a bench. Phineas tried not to make eye contact, but could still feel his father looking at him sternly. "Phineas, I'm very disappointed in you," Heinz scolded.

"I know," Phineas said, a bit quietly but still audible.

"Do you realize that you could have been killed," Heinz began to raise his voice, "You delibrately disobeyed me. But you didn't stop there, no, you had to bring Isabella into it!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you," Phineas sniffed, feeling tears at the brim of his eyes.

Heinz's expression softened a bit. "I'm only brave when I have to be," he said, "Having bravery isn't looking for trouble just to prove that you have it. Being brave means that you have to be scared, too."

Phineas wiped the tears from his face and looked over at his father with a shocked expression. "But you're not scared of anything," he said.

"I was today," Heinz said, "I thought I might lose you."

Phineas blinked, and fell into a moment of thought. "So even kings get scared, huh," Phineas asked.

Heinz gave a small smile as he nodded. Phineas face lit up a bit as he smirked a little. "But you know what," Phineas asked.

"What?"

"For a bunch of brainless robots, I think they were even more scared," Phineas chuckled.

Heinz laughed softly before giving a playful grin at his son. "Because no one messes with your dad," he said before grabbing Phineas into a pretend headlock and giving him a monkey scrub.

"Oh, no you didn't," Phineas giggled before breaking free of his father.

The two began to wrestle on the lawn of the garden, laughing. Before long, they laid on the grass, panting, but still smiling. Phineas sat up, looked over to Heinz, and said, "Dad, we're pals right?"

"Yes, son," Heinz confirmed, sitting up as well, "Yes we are."

"And we'll always be together, right," Phineas looked at his father hopefully.

Heinz on the other hand seemed to be a bit solemn, though his son failed to notice. Although Phineas knew a bit about life, he knew nothing about death. And he wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell him about that topic just yet. "Phineas," Heinz said, "Let me tell you something my father told me: look at the stars. The great king of our past look down at us from those stars. They will always be there to guide you...and so will I."

Phineas grinned and hugged his father, who stroked his hair, smiling softly.

**Night**

**And the spirit of life **

**Calling**

**Mamela**

**And a voice**

**With the fear of a child **

**Asking**

**Mamela**

**(~)**

**Wait**

**There's no mountain too great**

**Hear these words and have faith**

**Have faith**

**(~)**

**They live in you**

**They live in me**

**They're watching over**

**Everything we see**

**In every creature**

**In every star**

**In your reflection**

**They live in you**

**(~)**

**They live in you**

**They live in me**

**They're watching over**

**Everything we see**

**In every creature**

**In every star**

**In your reflection**

**They live in you**

**A/N:**

***sniff*...This scene makes me so happy yet so said at the same time...**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed. :3**


End file.
